


Reborn

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Very small reference to KHR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: A poem to remind us that even as we change from day to day, we will always remain human.
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 3





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost or use without permission.

We are the setting sun  
We live our days in the vast sky  
Whether it be storm or hail  
We continue on this path  
A path traveled on by so many before us  
A path many more will tread upon  
We are phoenixes of old  
We crash and burn  
And we rise again  
Ever changing yet ever constant  
We are the rising moon  
A silent vigil for the people we never knew  
Where our hope flickers faintly  
Amidst the fragile vessels

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post earlier but I was so stressed (still stressed) because my google drive account with all my work was wiped and I don't know who did it and how to get it back. Sorry.


End file.
